Harry Potter and the Other Side of Magic
by lordpotter0522
Summary: Response to Jayu's 'Dark Harry'challenge. abandond.
1. Prologue

_**Jayu's Challenge: **_

_**Dark Harry**_

_Summer after 5th year makes Harry enraged and grief stricken at the same time. He becomes tempted to use the dark arts but he resists, do not give him thoughts of Hermione and him in love this is to come while he resists to the dark arts. (Think of anakin)_

when it is time to go back to Hogwarts he has buried himself in the dark arts. Meanwhile Hermione has turned Ron down who asked her out in the week before back to Hogwarts.

A month later (you decide how you spent it) Hermione has found out what Harry is doing. She learns of his past (all of it) of what Dumbledore did and what he sacrificed. They both join Voldemort but do not take the mark. After the rest of the year they have been training.

Ron in the mean time has been thinking to ask Hermione out again before the summer break at king cross. She refuses him and he tries the AK on her.

In the summer Harry and Hermione (who have gotten together) elope. And when they come back to Hogwarts they are both surrounded by a dark aura...  
They let Voldemort think that he is in control but soon they take over him and become the new dark lord and mistress. Then they take over the ministry.

**Prologue**

On a hot summer day in mid July a young boy of about 16 sat in his room on Privet Drive at the house labelled number 4. This boy had unruly black hair, emerald green eyes that looked dull and lifeless, his face was pale and sorrowful, he also had a lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead, which was quite noticeable against his pale face. This boy's name was Harry Potter.

Harry sat in his room when a large black owl flew threw his open window, dropped a package on his bed with a letter, and flew back out. Harry picked up the letter and read.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_I know that my husband is already lost, but I think that my son can still be saved, the Dark Lord must die soon though if he is to be saved. Some times the only way to defeat evil is with another kind of evil. Sadly Dumbledore to big a fool to realize this, but I think you might be able to see this. I know the dark lord fears you. Fear is a powerful weapon. One that he doesn't have over you. Please, help me save my son, my little boy. This book might help. It was written by my father-in-law._

_Good Luck,  
Mrs. Malfoy_

_What the hell was Malfoy's mother sending him a book for?_ Harry thought _and what did she mean 'help me save my son'_ he picked up the brown package. He slowly opened it slightly apprehensive, but curious none the less. He looked at the books dark green cover and read the silver writing on the front: _The Darker Side of Magic by Abraxas Draco Malfoy_. This book was obviously about the dark arts, written by Malfoy's Grandfather no less. He would never read this book, never. He tossed it on his bedside table and lay back down.

It was a week before Harry's birthday and he was reading the book that Mrs. Malfoy had sent him. He figured that it couldn't hurt to read it, not to learn the stuff but to get a feel for what he was up against. He was already about half way through it. And the more he read the more he was entranced by it. He learned that there were a lot of misconceptions about the dark arts. In the chapter he was reading the author talked about how it was not the magic but the intent behind it that made a spell dark. He also went on to talk about how most dark spells were fuelled more so by the emotion behind it and less on the actual power the caster had. It was quite a good book, but Harry wouldn't let the dark magic it held in its pages control him… yet.

Over the next week Harry read through the book, finishing it the night before his birthday. He decided to write Mrs. Malfoy and thank her for the book.

_Dear Mrs. Malfoy_

_I just wanted to write you and thank you for the book you sent me. It was quite a good read. It helped me see a different side of the dark magic that society shuns. Though I would never allow myself fall to the darkness The Dark Lord has created. But now I feel that I have a slightly better grasp on what the dark arts really are. I will try as hard as I can to save your son, but it might already be too late._

_Sincerely,  
Harry Potter_

Harry looked over his letter once more before he went over to his beloved owl Hedwig, gave her the letter and said "Take this to Narcissa Malfoy, no one else okay girl" she gave a soft hoot of understanding and took off out the open window.


	2. The Last Will and Testament

**Chapter 1: The Last Will and Testament of Sirius Black**

Harry awoke on the day of his birthday, knowing that today he would be getting several letters from his 'Friends'. When he sat up in bed he looked over to see what time it was and saw a brown package with a letter on top. He got dressed, got up took the letter and opened it.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_I was glad to hear that you read the book I sent you. I decided that I would send you another that might be useful. It is a book on mind magic. There is more types of Mind Magic then just Occlumency and Legilimency, there is also Iunctiomency, the joining of minds. If you are to break free of Dumbledore's control and defeat The Dark Lord you will need to master all three arts. Good Luck._

_Sincerely,  
Narcissa Malfoy_

Harry ripped off the brown paper and read the title on the book: The Power Of The Mind by Damen Blake. He took the book and sat on his bed and began to read.

_Introduction._

_The mind is a wizard's greatest weapon and their greatest weakness. With this book you will learn to enhance your protection and strengthen your attacks and even bond your mind with others. First you will learn to protect your mind from outside forces with Occlumency. Occlumency is the art of shielding your mind from outside forces such as truth potions and Legilimency. Than you will learn the dark and powerful art of Legilimency. Legilimency is the art of attacking another's mind to find out what you want to know. It is also a very affective tool for torturing someone. To force someone to see the horrors your own mind can create is far worse that any physical pain that a person can create. One that is proficient enough can silently probe someone's mind with them being none the wiser, and you will be able to tell when a person is lying to you. The final art you will learn is far more ancient then the other two, it is known as Iunctiomency. Iunctiomency is the art of joining of two or more minds, which will open a connection that will free the people involved from any use of Occlumency or Legilimency against the other, it will also open a telepathic link. A link created through Iunctiomency is unbreakable. Be weary of who you open a link such as this with._

Harry could tell that this book would be a very useful book. He sat on his bed for hours reading the book, till he heard a small POP. He looked up too see a goblin standing in his room. "Hello Mr. Potter" he spoke "I am here to take you to the will reading of one Mr. Sirius Black"

"ok" Harry said. A tear rolled down his face at the thought of Sirius "what about my Aunt and Uncle?"

"we have arranged for them to be away for the day" he said just as a car door slammed shut and a car drive away "there they go now, here take this portkey. You will land in the room where the will reading will be taking place." the goblin handed Harry a piece of Parchment and as Harry grabbed it he felt a pull behind his navel and saw a swirl of colour and landed on his face. He stood up and looked around the room but before he could get a good look all he could see was a mess of bushy brown hair.

"oh Harry" Hermione said as she pulled away from the hug "it's so good to see you"

"it's good to see you too" Harry replied as he looked her over. She was wearing a pair of tight fitting jeans and a light pink tight fitting T-shirt. wow, she looks good, very, very good Harry thought.

"see anything you like" she asked with a smirk.

Harry blushed as he looked away from her. As he looked around the room to see the Weasleys (minus Percy), Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore, and Draco and Narcissa Malfoy. Harry sat down between Hermione and Remus, and everyone looked to the goblin at the head of the table who started to speak.

"we are gathered here today to witness the reading of the last will and Testament of one Mr. Sirius Black" he looked down at a sheet of parchment and began to read. "I, Sirius Black being of sound mind and body do here by bequeath the following: to Remus John Lupin I leave the sum of two million Galleons, and a cottage on the cost of the English Channel. Live a good life my old friend, watch over Harry and don't let your 'Furry little problem' get in the way of living a happy life with the one you love. To Author and Molly Weasley I leave the sum of two million Galleons, you were and still are two of the kindest people I have ever had the fortune to meet. Your took Harry in and cared for him as only a mother and father could do, for that I can't think you enough. To Ronald and Genera Weasley I leave the sum of five hundred thousand Galleons each, you were always a good friends to Harry, don't let your jealousy corrupt you. To Hermione Granger I leave the sum of one million Galleons and all books belonging to the Black Family except the ones in vault #937, you are the best friend Harry has I know how you feel, don't wait for him to come to you. To Nymphadora Tonks I leave the sum of five hundred thousand Galleons don't let him stop you from loving him, I know he loves you. To my dear cousin Narcissa Malfoy I leave you and your son the right to take up the name of Black upon the death or imprisonment of your husband Lucius Malfoy. Do not let that corrupted vile man rule you. To Albus Dumbledore I leave nothing, you foolish corrupted old man, you deserve nothing but a horrible death. And last to my beloved Godson Harry James Potter I leave the remaining Black estate and here by declare your emancipation, no longer do you have to live with those vile relatives. Break free Harry, know that if you need help Narcissa will be there. Beware of those around you Harry, not all is as it seems, good luck Harry I love you as if you were my own son."

Harry looked around the room. Ron and Ginny were sitting with bored looks on their faces that obviously said they didn't care. Mrs. Weasley was crying into her husband's shoulder, who also had tears in his eyes. Draco had a bored look on his face similar to what Ron and Ginny wore. Dumbledore looked absolutely livid. Remus was sobbing deeply into Tonks' shoulder as she cried with him. Hermione was crying as well. Harry gathered her into a hug and let her cry into his chest.


	3. Gringotts

Chapter 2:Gringotts 

After the will reading Harry went out to the main lobby of the bank to take some money out of his vault. He got up to the teller and said "I'd like to take some money out of my vault"

"name please" the goblin asked with out looking up.

"Harry Potter" Harry replied.

The goblin looked up at him smiling and asked "which vault would you like to make your withdraw from?"

"what do you mean which vault?" Harry asked shocked

"Mr. Potter" the goblin replied "you have three vaults to your name"

"and they are?" Harry asked

"there is your trust fund that holds about 500,000 Galleons, the Black family vault that holds about 99,000,000 Galleons and the Potter family vault that that holds about 300,500,000 Galleons, for a grand total of about 400,000,000 Galleons in liquid assets alone, Mr. Potter. Your total fortune including business ventures, investments, and properties is worth about 700,000,000 Galleons." the goblin stated as he read from a folder. "would you like a copy of your portfolio?"

"yes please" Harry replied politely.

The goblin reached into a drawer and pulled out a brown folder and handed it to him. "a goblin will be with you in a moment to take you to your vault of your choosing" the teller informed him. "please wait over there"

Harry went over and waited where he was told to. "Mr. Potter" he heard someone say from behind him. He turned around to see Mrs. Malfoy and her son Draco. "I hope you received my gift that I sent" she said

"yes I did Mrs. Malfoy" Harry replied "it really is quite fascinating"

"that's good to hear Mr. Potter" she spoke than she smiled and said "and it's Ms. Black now"

"that's also good to hear Ms. Black" Harry said smiling "and call me Harry"

"if you call me Narcissa" she replied

"deal" Harry said she extended her hand and Harry took it and kissed it lightly.

"looks like chivalry is not completely gone" she said. Harry smiled at her.

"Draco," Harry started "looks like I wont be able to call you Malfoy any more"

"looks like not" he replied glaring.

Harry sighed "look Draco" he started "why do you hate me?"

"what do you mean why" Draco snarled back.

"why do you hate my" Harry repeated

"well… because" Draco stuttered "your… you"

Harry just gave him a look and said "is that all you can come up with" Harry extended his hand to him and said "lets end this hate, the names of Black and Potter use to strike fear into the staff and students at Hogwarts the last Black and Potter to attend Hogwarts were far greater then anyone else in there year. Together we can live up to those names once more." Narcissa watched on with bated breath. Draco looked at Harry's hand, then after a moment of deep thought Draco took Harry's hand and shook it as he said "Together"

As Harry let go. He smiled at Draco and Narcissa, the new and improved Black Family. "time to rename you Draco, we have a middle name, Sirius, but we need a first name" said Narcissa

"How about Callidus, it's Latin, it means cunning" Harry suggested "it fits him"

Draco Smirked and said "I like it, Callidus Sirius Black."

"well, I have to go get some money out of my vault, would you like to come" Harry asked, as he saw a Goblin approach them.

"ok, we'll go" said Narcissa

"Mr. Potter" the goblin said "I am hear to take you to your vault. Which one would you like to go to?"

"my trust fund please" Harry replied politely.

"Come with me please" the goblin said and Harry and the Blacks followed the little Goblin to a door that led to the carts.


	4. Lord Of The Mansion

When Harry got back to Privet Drive, he began to pack his things. When it was all put away he took the folder the goblins had given him. And flipped through it. He found the section with the properties and read: 

1. The Black Family Mansion  
Location: London  
Value: 250, 000 Galleons  
Built: 1873  
House-elves: 1

2. Godric's Hollow home  
Location: Godric's Hollow  
Value: 280, 000 Galleons  
Built: 1979  
House-elves: 2

3. The Potter Family Mansion  
Location: Cardiff  
Value: 1, 500, 000 Galleons  
Built: 1654  
House-elves: 7

4. Coastal home A  
Location: Bournemouth  
Value: 175, 000 Galleons  
Built: 1959  
House-elves: 3

5. Coastal home B  
Location: Plymouth  
Value: 173, 000 Galleons  
Built: 1957  
House-elves: 3

6. Gildwood Family Mansion  
Location: 30 miles east of Liverpool  
Value: 700, 000 Galleons  
Built: 1793  
House-elves: 5

7. Cottage A  
Location: 15 miles west of Bath  
Value: 150, 000 Galleons  
Built: 1939  
House-elves: 3

8. Cottage B  
Location: 50 miles north-east of Oxford  
Value: 150, 000 Galleons  
Built: 1939  
House-elves: 3

9. Cottage C  
Location: 25 miles south of York  
Value: 150, 000 Galleons  
Built: 1939  
House-elves: 3

10. Cottage D  
Location: 60 miles south-west of Cambridge  
Value: 150, 000 Galleons  
Built: 1939  
House-elves: 3

11. Cottage E  
Location: 70 miles north-west of Stratford-upon-Avon  
Value: 150, 000 Galleons  
Built: 1939  
House-elves: 3

12. Cottage F  
Location: on the coast, west of Durham  
Value: 150, 000 Galleons  
Built: 1939  
House-elves: 3

After Harry read through the first few homes he was shocked. So many homes, where would he live. He decided to figure that out later, for now he would go to the Leakey Cauldron.

Harry stepped off the knight bus in front of the Leakey Cauldron and walked inside with his trunk and Hedwig's cage. He figured out where he would be staying. He entered and without saying a word to anyone he walked over to the fireplace took some floo powder and said "Potter Family Mansion!" and disappeared in a burst of green flames.

Harry looked around the old home. "Hello!" he called loudly as he walked in further "any one here?"

He heard a loud POP behind him and he whirled around to see a small house-elf looking up at him in wonder. "y-you is Harry Potter" she spoke in wonder "welcome young Master, welcome home, I is Tippy the head elf at the Potter Family Mansion"

"hi" he said nervously "nice to meet you Tippy, umm… could you show me to a room please, I'll be staying here till school starts"

"of course master" said Tippy

"Call me Harry, or Mr. Potter" said Harry "just not master, makes me feel bad"

"as you wish Mr. Potter" Tippy said bowing "follow me I shall take you to the Master's suite, it is having A sitting room, a bathroom, an office with many books, and a bedroom of course."

"Tippy?" Harry asked

"yes Mr. Potter" Tippy replied as the walked on through the maze of hallways.  
"what else is in Potter Mansion?"

"well" Tippy started "it is having a large basement that is housing all the house-elves, it is also having the main Potter house-elf Centre of the Potter elf network, and the kitchen. On the first floor is the informal dining room, the sitting room, and the Master's personal library, on the second floor there is Libraries for Transfiguration, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, Dark Arts and Defence Against them, Potions, Other magic, Muggle books, and the Formal Dining Hall, on the third floor is the gust rooms, and on the top floor is the Master's Suite, the Master's potions lab, the Master's book room and the Ward control room."

"wow," Harry said in total shock then asked "What is the Master's book room?"

"the masters book room is a room that you can use to search for books on a specific subject rather then the basic 7 subjects. There is a book on a podium with a list of the basic 7 subjects just tab one with your wand than another list of topics will appear, tap one with your wand an say 'enter' and a shelf with all the books on that topic will appear." Tippy explained they reached the fourth floor and stopped out side a set of large double oak doors. "Here you are Mr. Potter I'll just fetch the Lord's ring and you can go in." Before Harry could ask what the Lord's ring was Tippy left with a POP and reappeared moment later "the Lord's ring Mr. Potter is used as a key to the home and to restricted areas such as the Master's suite, formal dining hall, ward control room and the libraries. It can only be put on by the lord of the home. If anyone else tried it would drain their life force, killing them." Harry gulped visibly at this.

"o-ok" said Harry as he took the ring from the little elf. He looked at it. It was a simple gold band with a ruby set on top with the Potter family crest carved onto it. He slid it on to his ring finger on his left hand, the ruby glowed bright red then faded.


	5. Letters

Harry awoke to a light knocking on his door. He got up after a minute and opened the door to see Tippy standing there. "breakfast is being served in the informal Dinning room on the first floor Mr. Potter, sir" she said. "You is also having mail sir." 

"thank you Tippy" Harry said "I'll be down in a minute" Tippy bowed low and disappeared. Harry looked around his room. He walked over to the closet, opening it and looking inside. Before him were some of the finest robes he had ever seen. He picked out a set of pure white fine silk robes laying them on his bed he went to have a quick shower and after he got out he put on his robes and went down to the first floor for breakfast.

As he sat down and began to eat, Tippy popped in and gave him several letters. He opened the first one, it read:

_Dear Harry,_

_I know you are hurting from Sirius' death but it is imperative that you return to your aunt and uncle's home immediately so the blood wards can keep working. We need to know where you are so we can keep you safe._

_Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore_

This letter infuriated Harry. He promptly burned the letter. And went on to the next one. It was from Remus Lupin and it read:

_Dear Harry,_

_I know that we can't tell you what to do, or make you do what we want, but please come back to us. I know that I will never replace Sirius and I would never try, but I do care about you, please at least write._

_Your friend,  
Remus_

This letter calmed Harry down some what. Remus was very understanding, and that meant a lot to Harry. He made a vow that he would write Remus at least once a week. He picked up his last letter and it read:

_Dearest Harry,_

_I hope that your feeling better then at the will reading. It hurt me to see you in such pain, I wish you were here with me. I've been staying at the headquarters with the Weasleys. Ron and Ginny are driving me nuts! They've been so selfish with the money they got from Sirius it's sick. Ron had the nerve to complain that he should have got more! I slapped him right in the face and told him what a prick he's been. I have been doing lots of reading with the books Sirius gave me, there are lots of useful things in them that I can't wait to show you. I can't wait to see you. I hope your having a better time then I am._

_With Love,  
Hermione_

Harry quickly finished his breakfast and called for Tippy. "Tippy" he asked "Is there writing supplies in my office?"

"yes, Mr. Potter, there is being lots of quills, ink, and parchment in your office, and a large desk to sit at" she replied "is you being finished eating?"

"yes Tippy" Harry said to her "it was great thank you"

"you is welcome, Mr. Potter, sir" the little elf replied blushing. And with that the elf cleared the table with a snap of her fingers and bowed to Harry one last time before leaving. Harry got up and left for his office on the fourth floor. Once he arrived he set to replying to Remus and Hermione's letters.

_Dear Remus,_

_I wont be coming back to Headquarters or my aunt's house, I'm happy where I am. I know that you would never try to replace Sirius and no one ever will. I know that I have lots of people who care about me but it's nice to be told so once and awhile. I can't tell you where I am but just know it's where I should have been my whole life. Enjoy the money Sirius left you, and for god's sake man buy your self some nice robes, god know you need them, ha ha ha._

_Your friend,  
Harry_

Next he set out to write Hermione. He thought for a minute then began to write.

_Dear Hermione,_

_It sounds like your having a lousy time there. I wish I could help but I need some alone time right now. Don't take Ron or Ginny's bullshit, you don't deserve it. When we get to school we can ditch them and it can be just you and me. I've been doing lots of reading my self and I have a whole new outlook on magic now. The place I'm staying at now has like seven Libraries, you'd go nuts! I'm having a great time. Write me back soon._

_With Love,  
Harry_

Harry went to his bedroom and gave the letters he wrote to Hedwig and told her who to give them to and let her out.


	6. The Sorting

It was September the first, and Harry sat on the Hogwarts express as it pulled away form Kings Cross station at 11:00AM. Over the summer Harry delved deeper into the dark arts. His letters to and from Hermione, the only thing keeping him sane. At about 11:30 the door to his compartment opened and in walked Draco…Callidus. He looked at Harry and asked, "Can I sit here?" 

"Sure, go for it Callidus"

"Just call me Cal," he said "I shortened it down, it was a bit of a mouthful"

"Ok, Cal" Harry replied "how was you summer"

"Great" he said smiling "mum and I spent so much time together, we went all over France, what about you?"

"I delved deep into the dark arts," Harry said "I did lots of reading, I even made a list of all the dark spells and potions, I learned how to do and make, I know 43 dark spells and can make 37 dark potions and poisons from memory without flaw. I finished all my sixth year books and mastered all the spells and potions off by heart too"

"wow, that must have been a lot of reading and work eh, Potter" Cal said with a laugh

"hell yeah Black" Harry replied, "but it was worth it, I'll ace my exams in June. But you can't tell anyone that I know dark magic, got it."

"OK," Cal said then he smirked "I can't wait to see greasy old Snape's face when you brew your potions perfectly, HA! That'll be a sight to see"

Harry smiled at the thought of Snape's shocked face. Just then the door opened again and in the doorway stood Hermione.

"hey Hermione" Harry said smiling "want to sit with us"

"Harry, why the hell are you sitting with Malfoy" she said shocked "I thought you two hated each other, what's going on?"

"first of all Granger, it's Black, Callidus Sirius Black, or Cal for short. NOT Malfoy" he spit the name Malfoy out as if it was poison "and second of all, Potter helped open my eyes. I plan to do honour to the name of Black. Now are you going to sit down or what?"

Hermione dragged her trunk into the compartment and Harry and Cal put it up on the rack and sat down. Harry was next to Hermione and across from Cal.

"so Granger" Cal started "what did you do this summer?"

"my parents and I went to Japan" she said "it was loads of fun, I picked up some books at the wizard's hub in Tokyo on Japanese Paper spells. They're amazing. I can't wait to try them, they'd be very useful in a dual."

"still the same old Hermione" Harry said laughing "always reading, but I can't talk, I Mastered all the spells for this year, can brew all the potions from 1st to 6th year by memory and read all my 6th year books twice."

"good to see that your taking an interest in school" Hermione said beaming at him. "what did you get on your OWL's?"

"All O's except in, Astronomy I got an E, Divination an A, and History of Magic a P." Harry said "I'm taking Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Defence Against The Dark Arts, and Potions, what are you two taking"

"I'm taking the same as you" said Cal

"so am I" said Hermione " think we'll be there soon we should get our robes on"

"I got it covered" Harry said "I learned this spell over the summer for Transfiguration. Watch" Harry waved his wand and muttered a spell and with a small _POP_, they where all in their school robes.

They walked into the Great Hall and Harry and Hermione parted ways with Cal as he went to the Slytherin table and them to the Gryffindor table. As they sat down Ron and Ginny sat across from them.

"what were you doing with him?" Ron Snarled

"he's a friend of ours" Harry snarled back "not that it's any of you business Weasley"

"what's with you two" Ginny asked "Hermione was all moody over the summer and now you're all nasty and hanging out with Malfoy?"

"it's Black not, Malfoy, Black. you little Harlot" said Hermione "and I had to put up with sharing a room with you and Ron asking me out, ew! Not gonna happen"

As Ginny was about to retort back McGonagall came in fallowed by a line of 1st years. She set the stool down and put the sorting hat on it. A tare in the brim opened up and he began ti sing:

_As I look at you from where I sit,  
I see how, against each other you are pit.  
Weather wise Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor Bold,  
Fair Hufflepuff, or Slytherin where the pure do hold.  
You must stand together hand and hand,  
For darkness comes to clam this land.  
Though divide you I must,  
In each other you must trust…_

Harry and Hermione looked at each other as the hat finished. And McGonagall started to call out names. "Creevey, Anna" a small girl walked up to the stool nervously and sat down with the hat on her head. It soon called out. "Gryffindor!"

_'oh god, not an other one'_ Harry thought he looked over at Hermione who looked back at him with a huge smirk on her face. Harry just glared at her. The sorting continued until "Zabini, Kyle" was sorted into Slytherin.

Dumbledore stood and said "now that that is finished tuck in" and with that the food appeared. After the food was finished Dumbledore stood once more. "now that we have all been fed and watered I have a few start of term notices, first years please note that the forbidden forest is just that forbidden. Also the list of band items has grown to 842 items including anything sold at the Weasley twin's shop. Also our caretaker Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that there is to be no magic in the corridors between classes, and last I would like you to welcome the real Professor Moody, he has been tested under Veritaserum and is not a Death Eater. Now would Prefects lead their houses back to their dormitories good night"


	7. The Black Arts

Harry awoke on the morning of the first day of classes at 6AM. He looked around in a haze as he realized that he was at Hogwarts. After getting dressed he went down to the common room with a book on Occlumency that he had been reading. After about half an hour he heard someone coming down into the common room. Harry looked up to see Hermione coming down from her dormitory.

"Hi Harry" she said smiling at him. "how come your up so early?"

Harry smiled back at her as he replied "I could ask you the same thing"

Laughing she replied "I suppose you could" she went on "I came to get a head start on my reading"

"same here" said Harry

"Oh really" she said with interest "what are you reading?"

"a book on mind magic" he said "manly Occlumency and Legilimency"

"Oh you have to lend it to me when your done" she was giddy at the idea of learning the art of mind magic.

"I don't know" Harry said "it's pretty dark stuff"

"oh please" Hermione begged "PLEASE!"

"oh fine" Harry gave in as he checked his watch. "we should go to breakfast" he put his book in his bag and stood up holding his arm out to her and asked in a very gentleman like way "may I escort the fair lady to breakfast?"

Hermione giggled and said "why yes you may good sir" and with that she linked her arm with his and they marched off to the Great Hall.

They walked into the Great Hall laughing at a joke Harry had just told. They sat down and ate and talked for several minutes before Professor McGonagall started to handout timetables.

"Oh no!" said Hermione "Double potions with the Slytherins every Monday"

"its not so bad" Harry told her with a smile. "you get to see Snape's face when I brew a perfect potion for the first time. HA! I can't wait to see the look on his face, and you have at least one friend in Slytherin."

"and who would that be?" she asked sceptically.

"Why Cal of course" Harry told her with a smirk "he's really not a bad person once you get to know him"

"well lets get to class" Hermione said standing up looking at her watch. Harry fallowed suite and they walked to the door, and saw that Cal was waiting for them.

"hey" he greeted them. "I saw that we have potions together, lets get going." and with that they made their way to the dungeons.

When they entered the class Harry smirked and said "lets get a seat at the front. I want to get a good look at the oily git's face when he sees my potion."

Cal smirked back at Harry and responded "I can't wait" and they took their seats at the front of the class just as Snape entered the classroom with his robes blowing like always.

"today" he started "we will be brewing a very difficult strengthening solution called The Iron Man's Brew. This potion is used mostly by healers for people who are in critical care. The instructions are in your books get to work." Harry immediately got out all his stuff except his book and immediately set to work. As Snape was coming around he stopped at Harry and said "Mr. Potter, why don't you have your book out?"

"because I don't need it, sir" he replied

"is that so" Snape said with a sneer "so you think you can brew this potion with out the book?"

"I know I can, sir" Harry said sneering right back at him.

"Well then what say we make a little wager" Snape said loud enough for the whole class to hear. "if you get this potion right with out the book in front of you using only your memory then I will give Gryffindor 100 points but if you get it wrong then Gryffindor loses 100 points, how does that sound?"

"your on" Harry said and then immediately got back to work.

When class was almost over Snape came over to Harry's desk and took a sample of his potion and said "Ms. Granger what does the book say the potion should look like when it's done?"

"it says it should be a dark red" they all looked up to the vile in Snape's hand and saw a pink potion in the vile.

"well Potter it looks like I win" Snape said with an evil smile on his face.

"no you don't, because it's not done. It still needs to sit for five minutes on an open flame." Harry said "and its been about five minutes so lets look at the next sample." and Harry took a sample and held it up for the class to see. "look it's dark red, I win."

Snape's face was turning red with anger. "100 points to Gryffindor NOW GET OUT! NOW!!!"

Harry, Cal and Hermione walked out of the class laughing very hard. "I haven't even seen my uncle Vernon get that red when he gets mad, Snape was pissed" Harry said then laughed even harder.

Over the next month, Harry had continued to outshine everyone in all of his classes, and had buried himself in dark magic at night. One day he told Cal to meet him in the Room of Requirements at midnight. When midnight came Harry was already in the Room of Requirements and Cal was just entering the room, it was set-up as a small sitting area with a fireplace and two comfortable high-backed winged chairs.

"Have a seat Cal," Harry said.

"What was so important that you had to call me all the way up here from the dungeons at midnight on a Saturday" Cal asked frustrated "I need my beauty sleep"

"with a face like that I can't help but agree" Harry said with a laugh "but seriously, I was reading this book on demon magic and learned that like an animagus form, every person also has a demon form."

"well then, why don't more people Have a demon form?" Cal asked

"Because it's dark magic" Harry said darkly "and if the slightest thing goes wrong it could kill you."

"And you're telling me this why?" Cal questioned

"Because I'm going to try it." Harry said "and I wanted to know if you wanted to try?"

"I'll do it." Cal said excitedly "I can't wait, I read a bit about demon magic and it looks really cool, when do we start?" Cal inquired

"Tomorrow" Harry said with a smirk "right here at 11:00pm. Bring your wand, I'll get the rest."

"Ok" Cal said with a yawn "I'm going to bed see ya"

"Make sure to get lots of sleep and have lots to eat tomorrow." Harry told him "you'll need your strength"

"Yes mommy" Cal said with a laugh as he went out the door.

It was about 10:30 Sunday night, and Harry was about to leave the common room. He walked down the stairs from the boys' dorm and looked in the common room to see that no one was there, no one that he could see. He quickly crossed the room and went out the exit only to have someone soon fallow him out of the room.

Harry quickly made his way to the Room of Requirements to meet Cal. When he got there he paced in front of the door three times thinking 'I need a good place to find my demon form' repeatedly in his head. After passing it, the third time a door appeared and Harry opened it and walked through it.

The inside the room was very large with a large white six-pointed star (AN: think of the Jewish star of David) with a white circle around it. There was a small bed off to the side. The walls where lined with book shelves filled with books on dark magic and rituals, demon magic and necromancy and all different forms of the black arts. Harry could feel a dark aura about the place and he revelled in it, he felt at home. He set about preparing for the first stage. Just as he finished that Cal walked in to the room.

"What do we need to do first?" he asked Harry

"We need to find out what are demon form is" Harry replied "you need to take a sedative potion then I'll cast a spell on you while your sleeping you will be holding this enchanted mirror that will show me what your seeing. From there we'll identify what type of demon it is"

"What types are there?" Cal asked

"There are many types" Harry replied "but they all fall into one of the seven circles. Each circle is numbered, (one to seven). The higher the number the more powerful the demon. So I need you to lie on the bed, and hold this." Harry took out a mirror from his bag. Cal lay on the bed holding the mirror. "Drink this" Harry instructed handing him a vile filled with a green liquid. Cal downed the potion and Harry took out the book from his bag and read the spell from the page he marked. Soon the mirror glowed and the dream began.

_----Cal's P.O.V.----_

_An evil forest filled with dead trees, an echoing silence, and a great burning darkness. I walked through the forest and as I glanced to the side, I saw a shadowy figure run passed me. I ran as fast as I could to keep up with the figure. I soon reached a clearing and the figure was seated on a large stone and was playing a small blood red ocarina. The figure stopped playing and stood up. He was about six and a half feet tall an had pale purple skin, long platinum blond hair, human like hands and long pointed ears. Its' eyes were covered by a black strip of cloth, there was a red glow coming from where the eyes should have been. It also had dark (almost black) red horns about a foot long that curved forward. It wore a pair of tattered black pants with a dark red cloth belt and no shirt that left its muscular chest showing. It was a demon. And from what I could tell, it was quite powerful. It walked up to me and held out the small blood red ocarina to me, which I took. It then turned and left the clearing and I awoke._

_----Third Person P.O.V.----_

As Cal awoke, he saw Harry flipping through a large book.

"Did you see it?" Cal asked, "Did you see what it looked like"

"Yes, yes" Harry waved him off. "Now shut up and let me look, I know I've seen it before." he flipped a few more pages until, "ah! I found it, listen to this:

_The Soul Seer Demon:  
The Soul Seer Demon is a fifth circle demon. It doesn't see on a physical level, but on a spiritual level. It sees the energy and life force of the beings around it. Legend says that to look into the eyes of the soul seer demon is like looking into the eyes of the devil him self. It is said that you see nothing but the horrors of your past and your future. This is one of the most powerful fifth circle demons. It is about six and a half feet tall and has pale purple skin, its hair colour can vary, it has human like hands and long pointed ears. Its' eyes are covered by a black strip of cloth, there is a red glow coming from where the eyes should be. It also has dark (almost black) red horns about a foot long that curve forward. It wears a pair of tattered black pants with a dark red cloth belt and no shirt (see picture below)."_

The book showed a picture of the demon. It was just like the one in Cal's dream, right down to the tiniest detail.

"That could be useful" Harry said, "you could see through invisibility cloaks and spells. It's very rare for some one to have a demon form beyond the fourth circle. Now it's my turn just read this spell while pointing your wand at me." Harry showed him the page with the spell. He took a vile from the night table and downed it after taking the mirror. As Harry fell asleep, Cal performed the spell and Harry's dream started.

_----Harry's P.O.V.----_

_I walked through the halls of a castle, not Hogwarts, no. It had a much darker feeling to it. I could feel some thing calling out to me. The walls where black and held no picture frames or tapestries, just walls of stone. I walked for some time. Finally I found myself outside a set of large double doors made of granite that had intricate runes along the edges, and a large picture of a fire that spread across the middle of the two doors. I took a deep breath and opened the door. I found myself in a room twice the size of Hogwarts great hall. There were large pillars lining the walls an a large throne at the front. On the throne was a demon. It looked to Harry with its piercing green eyes and stood. It was about 8 feet tall and had black horns that were about 3 feet long and arced over the back of his head, which was covered with long black hair that fell to the middle of its back. His skin was pale white and his back had large black leathery dragon like wings. It wore black pants and had a dark red belt tied around it's waist. It wore no shirt, and had human like hands and feet that wore black leather boots. It also had a long thick tail the same colour as its skin. It was carrying a golden flute. The large demon walked up to me and held out the flute to me, which I gladly took, then in a wisp of black smoke, he was gone._

_----Third Person P.O.V.----_

Harry shot up in the bed and grabbed the book that he found the name of Cal's demon form in an flipped through it until he exclaimed, "I found it!" he began to read the page out loud:

_Laviathin:  
Laviathin is a Legendary Demon of the seventh circle. It is said that when the demons fled this world that he was the last to leave. It is also said that before leaving he hid his heart here so that one day the chosen one could call on him once again. Many demonologists believe that he had a half demon child and that Laviathin's heir is the heart referred to in the legend. he is about 8 feet tall and has black horns that are about 3 feet long and arc over the back of his head, which is covered with long black hair that falls to the middle of his back. His skin is pale white and his back has large black leathery dragon like wings. It wears black pants and has a dark red belt tied around his waist. It wears no shirt, and has human like hands and feet that wears black leather boots. He also has a long thick tail the same colour as his skin (see picture below). Many say that his heir is the chosen one of the legend and that he will bring the demons back into this world to destroy humanity and that he will rule over all demons. None of these legends have been confirmed._

"wow" Cal said shocked "a seventh circle demon, a legendary demon at that. I remember when my mom would tell me stories of The Great Laviathin when I was a child. It was said he fell in love with a human king's daughter and that they had a child and that's why the great war started. The great war was a war between the mortal races and the vast demon legions. The demons wanted to kill the child and its mother, but the mortal races wouldn't allow it, and thus the demon armies attacked the mortal kingdoms relentlessly, they came by the millions until Lord Sindelle created a weapon to enhance his magic and beat back the demon armies, that weapon was the first wand. Laviathin and his family fled to the Elvin forest glade. They begged to stay but in the end the Elvin elders chose only to let the mother and child stay because they feared that Laviathin would corrupt the forest glade. By than the demons were all but gone from this world. After hiding his 'heart' he fled through the gateway his brother, Vaiathris, had opened and after he fled he sealed the gateway so that only his heir could open it from the other side. No one knows where the gateway is, though many have looked for it. It's said that in the demon world Laviathin fell in love for a second time, with the only demon that could cross back and forth between worlds freely, the lady of the lake…"

"that's quite the story" said a voice from the door. Harry and Cal turned to see Hermione.

"what the hell are you thinking you two?" she asked with your hands on her hips.

"we're finding our demon forms" Harry said "look, I know that it's dark magic but someone once told me that sometimes to beat evil it takes another kind of evil, I have to be that other kind."

"well then" she started "I have only one question"

"what's that?" Harry asked

"wanna let me in on it" she asked with a smile.

Harry smiled back at her and replied "you got it" he took out another vile of the sedative potion and told her what to do. Once she was lying on the bed he gave her the mirror and then fed her the potion, and for the third time that night a dream began:

_----Hermione's P.O.V.----_

_I looked around myself and saw that I was in a long narrow tunnel. I could here a voice, a woman's "come my child, come to me." I fallowed it down the long narrow tunnel. I ran and ran as the voice continued to call, "come to me my child, come!" suddenly the tunnel opened up into a large cave. In the centre on the cave was a vast lake. A figure rose from the lake, it was a woman. She had long dark brown hair and a pale purple skin and long pointed ears. Her eyes were a sparkling chocolate brown, and in her hand was a silver flute. The woman walked a cross the water and walked up to where I stood. She was about the same height as I was. She smiled at me reviling long ivory fangs, almost like a vampire, but not quite. She held out the flute to me and I received it gladly. She then took a few steps back and melted into water and disappeared._

_----Third Person P.O.V.----_

When Hermione opened her eyes she saw Cal looking at her with a shocked expression on his face. "what is it Cal?" she asked

"that was the lady of the lake" he replied. "Laviathin's second wife." Harry meanwhile was looking through a book for more information on the lady of the lake.

"ok, I found the page about her:

_The Lady of The Lake:  
Her true form is unknown due to the fact that she is a shape shifter. She has the ability to turn her self in to water and move a thousand times faster than normally. She is said to be the second wife of The Great Laviathin (see page 342). She is a sixth circle demon. Not much else is known._

"wow" Hermione said "that's a lot of info"

"yeah" Cal agreed "what do we have to do next, Harry?"

"ya know the object that the demon gave you in the dream?"

"yup" replied Cal and Hermione

"you need to summon it from the demon world." he said then he pointed to the star in the middle of the room "that's what the star and circle is for" Harry stepped into the middle of the star an pulled out his wand and a book and said "just read this page, and focus only on the object you are trying to call over from the other side, it takes a great deal of magical power to open a temporary gate and call the object over to this side. Say the spell and wave your wand in a large circle over your head, the circle on the floor will open up into the gate." Harry held the book open in his left hand and waved his wand in a circle over his head with his right chanting _"EGO excito core of meus everto ego , meus everto vox , EGO dico is continuo ex ultra porta , ex ultra orbis terrarum , EGO excito instrument of meus votum!"_ The circle glowed and the inside turned black with swirls of dark violet. From the depths of the portal rose a small object. Harry reached out and grabbed it and in a flash of white light the gate closed. Cal and Hermione ran over to Harry and he showed them a small golden flute.

The final step of their demon transformation could not be done until the night of the full moon, which had just passed. The next full moon would fall on October 31st, Halloween…


End file.
